Ten Song Challenge: SoMa
by WarAngel24
Summary: Here's my first Soul Eater little story. It sucks probably but that's no reason not to check out the Soul/Maka minis and tell me if you like any of the ideas or topics. If you really like them, I'll see about writing them. Enjoy the fluffiness of SoMa and songs! Rated T to be safe.


**_Sorry I haven't done a lot. Holidays are crazy, you know? XP_  
**

**Ten Song Challenge: SoMa Version**

**Note: I did not have an Ipod so I counted eight songs down on each one of my playlists for Spotify from either the middle, top, or bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I did own a cupcake though. I miss you, Cupcake... *Sad Gir face with tear falling***

**Song 1: Comatose by Skillet**

Soul was sick of hiding it. He dreamt of his meister. Sweet dreams turned to nightmares as The Little Demon showed up. The black blood took him over and he killed Maka. The best thing in his life. His eyes flashed open. "Maka..."

Quickly, he shot up and went to Maka's door. He opened it to find her sleeping in her bed. He sighed. That was dumb. It was only a nightmare. Of course she wasn't hurt. Silly Soul.

**Song 2: That's What You Get by Paramore**

Maka rolled her eyes. She deserved this. She let her heart lead her and look where she ended up. It was done. All of her senses for love had died. No more getting hurt. Every bridge was burnt from where her last boyfriend had led her on. Then he cheated. Like all guys do. Why did they all like to hurt her?

Soul watched her slowly become emotionless. "Maka?"

She looked up. "What?"

"I won't ever hurt you..."

**Song 3: Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects**

No one had to know. Maka agreed with Soul. Keeping it a secret kept her from getting hurt. Each night or anytime alone was spent talking, cuddling, kissing... They were happy. No one has to know. She looked up at him and took his hand under the table. Yeah, this was just fine.

**Song 4: First Date by Blink 182**

Soul grinned to himself. Their first date. They went out to dinner. Should he hold her hand? Would that be uncool? No, she held his hand. Each smile made him melt. Oh death, Maka was killing him. Being cheesy, he won her a bear from a claw machine. That got him a kiss. Dammit, Maka...

**Song 5: Fallen Leaves by Billy Talent**

Soul rode into the new town on his motorcycle. Death City. His parents wouldn't dream of trying to find him here. It didn't take long for him to realize the city was dangerous. Demons and monsters were everywhere. One day, he found himself alone. Where'd his friends go? Footsteps could be heard behind him.

He ran. Not fast enough though. Poor Soul was trapped in an alley finally. He turned around. All he had time for was a gasp. He wasn't ever found.

**Song 6: Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine**

Tears. Maka's tears. They stained her face. Soul sat at the end of the bed. Poor Maka... Another nightmare scared her and he held her until she fell asleep. Would she hold him if she knew? Probably not. She'd call him a monster probably and kick him out.

The Black Blood was slowly driving him insane. He got up and went back to his room. When he laid down, he fell asleep only to have nightmares of his own. They stopped when another scream woke him.

"Soul?"

His eyes opened to find his meister there above him, tear tracks still there. The scream was his own. "M-Maka..."

**Song 7: Scars by Papa Roach**

Soul looked at the scar on his chest. Maka still killed herself silently over it, he knew it. But they showed that he loved her and would risk his life to save her. Sure, she didn't know that part. But he did. That's what mattered.

**Song 8: Kiss Me by New Found Glory**

The two swung in silence at the park. Teenagers or not, they could always go and just hang out at the swing set and talk. Soul took Maka's hand and pulled her up. The moon lit the night as they walked home. They reached the door and stopped. Maka looked up at him as he stood there, looking around nervously. "Just kiss me already."

**Song 9: Bang The Doldrums by Fall Out Boy**

Soul couldn't look at her in the eye. He was stupid. It was a mistake. He still protected her and they still fought together as partners, but there was a gap. He craved to know if she felt the same way he felt about her. They had a fight again over some stupid thing he can't remember and he kissed her.

"Soul?"

He saw Maka there. He looked away. "Yeah, Maka?"

"I liked it."

**Song 10: Angel Blue by Green Day**

Soul grinned. He asked Maka, his angel, to be his valentine. A clown like him got the crazy princess. They went out and spent the day together. It was fun. He even got her to walk through the cemetery, which reminded them of the fight of Sid. Eventually, Black Star texted him and told them to come to the bar and hang with everyone. It was crazy and they acted like total idiots. But it was fun. Totally the best Valentine's day ever.

* * *

**_Okay it probably all sucked but I was bored! Be happy I posted something! I can't seem to stick to finishing stuff right now so I'm trying to put up some fluffy one-shots and hoping it will help me get over my incapability of completing projects. Happy New Year!_**


End file.
